


acta non verba

by displayheartcode



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: The special collection shelf has a sign warning people not to recite any Latin nearby.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 26





	acta non verba

“I might be an idiot,” Crowley said. “But I’m not stupid.” 

Aziraphale looked up from his typewriter, his gold-wired glasses low on his nose. He wrinkled it as the smell of smoke grew in the back room of his store. “Did you read Latin in front of my special collection again?” 

“No,” said Crowley, obviously lying. Embers scattered to the floor as one of the books twisted into a malformed blue flame, hissing curses as it grew arms and legs. 

_“Freeeeeeedom_ ,” it rasped.


End file.
